Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 027
World Without Light: Dark Synchro, Freezing Fitzgerald! is the twenty seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Starting with this episode the opening theme Kizuna is changed to Last Train - The New Morning and the ending theme is changed from START to CROSS GAME. After becoming the new King, Yusei Fudo gets interviewed by many reporters. One of the reporters, a girl named Carly Nagisa who did not manage to interview Yusei, decides to visit Jack Atlas at the hospital for an interview. Meanwhile, a mysterious and sinister man named Dick challeges Yusei for a duel, in which Yusei accept, not knowing exactly what are Dick's motives for this duel. Summary The scrapyard Nervin, Tank, Blitz and Rally are still in the scrapyard. Nervin rattles at a tv screen, to try and pick up the signal that they lost, after the Crimson Dragon appeared. Eventually the signal returns and they see that Yusei won and is now King. Initially they stare in shock before they begin dancing in celebration. The stadium There is mixed reactions among the audience over the new King. Carly hold a camera to her face as she stutters to announce that Yusei has just beaten Jack. Angela appears, pushing Carly aside and reports the same story, although appearing much more professional, while her own cameraman films her. Carly approachs Angela to tell her off. Angela teases Carly saying she thought she was only rehearsing and pointing out that Carly hasn't changed; she still stutters. Carly's anger builds up, but Angela takes off in search of someone to interview. Carly quickly dashs to do the same. With members of the crowd still cheering for Yusei, Jack is taken away in a stretcher. Some of the crowd start jeering at Yusei. Not trusting him for being from Satellite and having a criminal mark, they start suspect he was up to no good, resulting in Jack's injury. Himuro, Yanagi and Luka rush to Yusei to warn him to get out, before the large crowd of reporters are let near him. Lazar is shocked and confused over the unplanned circumstances with Jack losing and Yusei becoming the new King. he asks Goodwin if he plans letting Yusei get away with this. Goodwin responds calmly that the stars have started to move in anticipation for when they unify as one. The tunnel The reporters search around, but Yusei appears to have vanished. Meanwhile Himuro, Tenpei, Yusei, Luna, Luka and Yanagi pas through an underground tunnel, wheeling Yusei's Duel Runner alongside them. Himuro details them in on how the tunnel was made back when the stadium was being built, but nobody uses it anymore. Saiga had told him about it. While some of the gang begin to celebrate some more, over Yusei becoming King, but Himuro is suspicious that the tournament organizers are up to something, since they kidnapped Yusei's friends. Whatever the situation he feels it's best they all lay low at Saiga's hideout. Luna expreses her concern, telling Yusei that she had fully seen his Duel with Jack and saw the destruction of Satellite. Neither of them are unsure of what it was that was causing the mayhem, but Yusei feels he must stop it. Luna then asks what a Signer is anyway. Yanagi sees this as his cue and steps in to explain. Goodwin and Lazar's interview The multitude of reporters wait outside a room guarded by a number of Securities to question Goodwin. Carly tries to avoid being nervous and pulls out her Fortune Telling Deck. She draws the card "Fortune Telling Witch Hikari". Judging by the card, her fortune for today is "super happy" and "Straight ahead is the only way. All of your wishes will come true". Goodwin and Lazar emerge from the room. The reporters begin to ask what happened in the Duel and what was the Crimson Dragon. Angela asks if Jack really lost; some fans aren't taking that too well. Goodwin describes the unusual behavior during the Duel as a glitch in the Solid Vision and that a report on all details of the Duel, will be given tomorrow. Angela asks what Goodwin can tell them about Yusei. Goodwin replies that all he knows is that he was born in Staellite. Carly is unable to get noticed from her disposition in the crowd, so she drops to the floor and crawls forward keeping in mind hr fortune from the card. She pops up in front of Angela as she surfaces, cutting off her question. Carly mentions to Godwin how it looked like Yusei's arm was glowing after the Crimson Dragon appeared and asks if that was of any significance. Goodwin is put off by the question, but replies that he didn't notice that event. Angela pulls Carly aside to tell her off for asking off topic questions. Lazar alerts the crowd, that they shall now end all questioning. The Securities hold the crowd to the sides while Goodwin and Lazar pass. Goodwin glares at Carly as he passes her. With neither Yusei or Goodwin avalible for interviewing, the reporters leave for Jack. Carly chases after them remembering straight ahead is the only way for her, but she slips and falls back, losing her shoe in the process. Carly driving her car While in he car, which is on auto-pilot, Carly is contacted by her chief, who is not pleased over her failure to interview Yusei. He tells her to get her ass in gear or she's fired, but Carly promises she'll get a scoop and tells him to keep the front page open. Carly watches over a clip of Yusei, just before the Crimson Dragon appears and spots the birthmark glowing on his arm. She deduces that Goodwin was playing dumb and there is a connection between to the glowing arm and the Crimson Dragon. Her radar then picks up the signal of the a Duel Disk. Looking to her left she sees a group of people watching a Duel in a yard. She comments that there are many stars in the streets that don't get rewarded; just like her; but she won't go back on the streets, since she won't let this chance slip. But her engine stalls. Dark Signers meeting A group of 3 [Signers sit together, in a dimly lit room, illuminated only by a candlestick. With the Signers gathered together after five thousand years, they may begin their battle. The leader opens his hand, setting two spiders free, which climb onto a chandelier. Saiga's hideout At Saiga's hideout, Yanagi sketchs a picture of the Crimson Dragon curled up fro Yusei, Luna, Luka and Himuro. Yusei and Luna compare their birthmarks to parts of the dragon. Yanagi explains how the head, wings, hands, legs and tail of the Crimson Dragon, were split up and seaed in the Signers as birthmarks. Himuro points out that they only know of four Signers, Yusei, Luna, Akiza and Jack, yet the Crimson Dragon showed up. Yanagi continues that the fifth Signer must have been nearby. Luna suddenly passes out after Luka checks himself for a birthmark, but finds nothing. Yanagi catches her and the others rush over. She immediatly waks up and insists taht she's fine, just a little tired. Incomplete Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Dick Dick Summons "Blizzard Lizard" in face-up Defense Position (DEF: 1800). He Sets 1. Yusei activates "Tuning", selecting "Junk Synchron" and sending "Healing Wave Generator", "Equip Shot", and "Speed Warrior" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron" in Attack Position (ATK: 1300) and uses its effect to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" in Defense Position. Next he uses "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" in Attack Position (ATK: 2300). Entering his Battle Phase, Yusei attacks and destroys "Blizzard Lizard" with "Junk Warrior". "Blizzard Lizard's" effect inflicts 300 damage to Yusei (Yusei's Life Points: 3700). Yusei Sets 2 cards. Dick activates his Set card, "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Blizzard Lizard" in Attack Position (ATK: 600). He then activates "Ice Mirror", Special Summoning another "Blizzard Lizard". Dick activates another "Ice Mirror" to Special Summon his last "Blizzard Lizard" in Attack Position. He then Tributes 2 "Blizzard Lizards" to Tribute Summon "Dark Tuner Catastrophe" in Attack Position (ATK: 0). Tributing the monster affected by "Call of Haunted caused "Call of the Haunted" to be destroyed. (In the real life card game, "Call of the Haunted" would have remained on the field.) He then uses "Dark Tuner Catastrophe" and his remaining "Blizzard Lizard" to Dark Synchro Summon "Freezing Fitzgerald" in Attack Position (ATK: 2500). (The remaining two cards in his hand appear to be "De-Synchro" and "Pot of Avarice".) Continued next episode...